dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome Giant-Slayer
Gnome giant-slayers are crafty, agile fighters who use their small size to deadly effect against creatures larger than they are, including their favored prey, the giants. Prerequisites The character must be a gnome with a base attack bonus of +5, skills including 3 ranks in Escape Artist, 3 ranks in Tumble, the ability to speak Giant, and feats including Dodge, Mobility, and Spring Attack. Skills Gnome giant-slayers recieve 2 base Skill Points at each level. *'Strength': Climb, Jump *'Dexterity': Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Tumble, Use Rope *'Constitution': None *'Intelligence': Craft *'Wisdom': None *'Charisma': Intimidate Class Basics *'Hit Die': d10 *'BAB': +1/level *'Saves': Fort Good, Ref Bad, Will Bad Class Features Proficiencies At 1st level, gnome giant-slayers gain proficiency in simple and martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields, if they do not already have it. Favored Enemy: Giant At 1st level, a gnome giant-slayer has a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against giants, and a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against giants. The bonus increases by +2 for every three gnome giant-slayer levels beyond 1st (4th, 7th, and 10th), and it stacks with other favored enemy class features (such as the ranger's). Crafty Fighter At 2nd level, a gnome giant-slayer gains a +4 dodge bonus to AC agianst giants as long as they have their Dexterity bonus to AC and they are not wearing heavy armor. They gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against creatures larger than they are who are not giants as well. Slippery When grappled by a creature at least two size categories larger than themselves, a gnome giant-slayer of at least 3rd level gains their level as a bonus to Escape Artist checks made to escape the grapple. A gnome giant-slayer can also move through an area occupied by a creature two size categories larger than themselves, as long as the creature doesn't fill its entire area (such as gelantinous cubes do). Close Shot At 5th level, a gnome giant-slayer does not provoke opportunity attacks from giants for using a ranged weapon while threatened by them. Fast Movement At 6th level, as long as the gnome giant-slayer is not wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load, their base land speed increases by 10 ft. Apply this bonus speed before any modifiers for load carried or armor worn. Improved Mobility At 8th level, a gnome giant-slayer gains a +4 dodge bonus to their AC when moving out of or within a giant's threatened area. This stacks with the bonus granted by the Mobility feat. Annoying Strike Whenever a gnome giant-slayer of 9th level or higher damages a giant in melee, that giant is shaken for 1 round. Defensive Roll At 10th level, when a gnome giant-slayer would be reduced to 0 hit points by damage in combat from a weapon blow from a giant, they can make a Reflex save (DC equal to the damage dealt) with a bonus equal to their gnome giant-slayer levels to take only half damage from the blow. The gnome giant-slayer must be aware of the attack and not denied their Dexterity bonus to AC from the attack to use this ability. Features like evasion or improved evasion do not apply to this ability. Seebo Schorrek Seebo is a is a neutral good male gnome rogue 4/ranger 2/gnome giant-slayer 5 Category:Classes